Match Made in Heaven
by toolostforyou
Summary: Smutty one shots for Mac/Will, feel free to leave prompts for other one shots
1. Match Made in Heaven

"Please."

"What was that?"

Her hips automatically flexed up as she felt his lips trail over her inner thighs and she knew that a simple word wasn't going to appease him. Looking up at her wrists that were tied to Will's bed using one of his ties. Oh god, why did she agree to this? He told her it would be fun and she would enjoy this and she was to a certain level. But her wrists were starting to hurt from pulling at the restraint and Will was smirking too much. She was sure it should have been 'I'll have fun while I watch you squirm and beg.'

"You're not listening to me Mac, you need to keep still."

"You try keeping still."

Mackenzie was at the point where she was getting snappy at him, a glance at the clock told her that he had kept her in this state for 30 minutes. Pushing her almost to the point of orgasm when her hips would start rocking without her thinking and then he would stop, give her time to calm down.

She didn't know what happened to the relaxing part of this weekend he promised her. Mind it was only Friday night.

This was payback for today, she had dominated work and maybe overstepped the boundaries at time, not that they had ever agreed them but there was unspoken agreements. She put her foot down over something he wanted to cover when they were putting together the episode and he didn't like it. And it was obvious this was her payback.

It was three months after they had started things up again, they still seemed to be testing the boundaries, pushing them at times and if they had changed much since they were last together. Even though Mackenzie never complained about getting tied to the bed, it had never involved this much pleasure and torture at the same time before.

She could feel the sweat collecting over her body, his index finger slowly moving down her torso, the pressure just enough so she became aware of his touch. Trying to keep her breathing under control as his fingers moved over her hips and between her legs. She was past the point of hypersensitive and just the smallest touch had her wanting to buck her hips off the bed.

Mackenzie managed to control herself for a few seconds as he drew lazy circles across her clit. She was biting down on her lip to the point of pain, whimpers leaving the back of her throat as she tried to concentrate on anything but his finger movements.

"If you apologize for this morning I'll let you move."

"I'm not apologizing for making a better show and omitting something that could be seen as tabloidization."

She had to say she was pretty impressed with her brain for managing to string together a sentence with so many words.

Not long after she spoke she knew that she should have just apologized because he flicked her clit in just the right way and her body's automatic reaction to increase friction took over. Will took his fingers away before her brain had even registered that she had moved.

"Please Will, this isn't fair. Please I'm begging you, come on Will."

She knew this was a power struggle between them; sex had always been a way of release. It was always a battle over who would be on top and even then it didn't always mean he would let her gain control over the pace.

"You know what you have to do Mac."

"Come on, you couldn't keep your hips still if the tables were turned."

"You sound extra English when you're wound up, it's endearing."

She kicked her leg out towards him, trying to pull it away from him when he took hold of it and started to run his middle finger up the sole of her feet.

"That's not fair." She was squirming all over now, clamping her thighs together and using this as an excuse to release some of the pressure that had been built.

"It wouldn't have turned into 'tabloidization' Mac."

"You mentioned Bill Clinton, it was getting there."

Now his hand was moving slowly up her leg and she started to formulate plans of getting herself out of this situation. She let her thighs relax and slowly parted her legs as his hands drifted further up her skin.

"Do you have to mention Clinton right now? Not the biggest turn on."

"Oh, so you weren't hooked to the scandal?"

"Not as much as you would have been, being able to tell women that blow job weren't sexual… oh."

Her train of thought disappeared as he slipped a finger inside of her, she didn't really want to think about that time because it was when she first met Brian and they spent hours talking about how they would report it at the time while they struggled to get their foot into the door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I wasn't saying anything."

Mackenzie closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the tie so her palms had something to grip hold of. She concentrated purely on her breathing and the slow speed of his fingers that hit just in the right place and the way the heel of his hand kept brushing against her clit.

Feeling the familiar pull start in the pit of her stomach, a knot twisting and her muscles in her thighs and arms tensing up. She was battling against everything that her body wanted to do, she wanted to tremble, she wanted to move but she couldn't. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out without wanting to physically hurt him.

"Will." She whispered to get his attention, her breathing heavier as her chest rose and fell. "I'm…"

Mackenzie felt her orgasm hit her at full strength, screaming out his name as her legs clamped shut and she was desperate to gulp in any air when her lungs decided to co-operate.

When she came down from her high, she looked at Will with a lazy smile; she couldn't help a soft laugh at the smirk on his face.

"I'm so… so glad that you left the air con on, it's really warm don't you think?" She watched his smirk instantly dropped when he realised that he wasn't getting the apology that he was expecting.


	2. I was born bad, but then I met you

**A/N: Okay I've decided to do this as a series of smutty one-shots, but if you want to leave me a prompt it would be a million times easier. Even if it's just a line, a single word or a toy.**

Mackenzie had left work ahead of Will, she had shot out the door as soon as the show was over and promised him that she would see him back at his place. She had had this night planned all week; it had been six months since they were officially back together. They attempted to keep their private life separate from their professional life but that didn't stop the nightly peck on the lips before every show and the hug once it finished. It actually meant they weren't constantly down each other's throat and they spent more time apart at work. They weren't coming up with excuses to go into the other's office or just to generally be around them. Everyone seemed to be pleased, except the odd few times when they did fit, it still got personal but they kept it inside and left the fighting until they got to whoever's apartment they were at for the night.

She felt stupid when she changed into the black lace basque, matching panties stockings and a black robe over the top. She just hasn't missed Will's love of decent underwear. Although Mackenzie will admit that as she looked in the mirror, it pulled her in at the waist but she felt like she could still breathe.

She'd called Will's favourite restaurant and managed to persuade them to send some food over. She didn't have time to cook and her domestic skills weren't up to scratch, and she didn't know how to cook a steak to a certain level of redness. As long as instructions included piercing a film and placing in the microwave for a certain amount of minutes. Mackenzie had lit several candles around the room and had some jazz in the background. It wasn't her type of music but Will typically had it playing on a Sunday morning when they lazed around in bed and read the papers.

"Where have you ordered in from, because your cooking does not smell like that?"

Perfectly timed for once, she let the comment about her cooking slide; he had had to rescue her cooking several times. He could look after himself in the food department a lot better than she could.

"That place on the next block over."

She placed the plates down on the dinning room table. Mackenzie had the robe tied around her so he couldn't see what was underneath it. She smirked as she saw the twinkle in his eyes followed by a swallow as his eyes took her in.

"I have wine that they recommended to go with the steak. Desert is in the fridge if you want it."

"Look at you, the picture of domesticity."

Mackenzie couldn't help but snort at the comment, she was the opposite of domestic, she paid cleaners because she couldn't be bothered to do it, lived off ready meals and her office was a mess. She still had a coffee cup from 3 days ago sat on top of a filing cabinet.

As she went to get the wine from the worktop, Will grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.

"Good evening." He whispered before his lips descended on hers, the kiss quickly turned passionate and she felt his hands run up under the robe to the bare skin between her stockings and the basque.

"Dinner first." She planned to have him sit through dinner with her and attempt to keep his hands to himself.

Eating was around conversation's about work, as much as Will tried to act like he didn't take an interest in everyone's personal lives, he knew just as Mackenzie did about the on going love triangle in the office. Politics was thrown around, comments about her family - his family were still off limits – and they discussed trying out a few new restaurants over the weekend.

When they were finished, she put everything into the dishwasher and grabbed the bottle of wine again so she could refill their glasses.

She followed Will into the living room but she couldn't help but arch her eyebrow at him when he got comfortable on the couch and set the television onto one of the movie channels. He had spent most of the meal staring at the small gap of cleavage that her robe showed and not much else. Every subject Mac had mostly led and he nodded his head or added utterances to make it seem like he was interested in her conversation.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?"

Shaking her head, she put the bottle down in front of the glasses Will had placed down previously. She found a comfortable position on the couch, lying down against the leather with her legs stretching across his thighs, the robe settled just at her hips, showing off enough skin.

The temptation to find a gun and shoot him with it became too much when they were thirty minutes into this God-awful movie he had picked and he hadn't touched her. Letting out a sigh, she bent one of her legs, letting the material slip further up to show off her panties, but his breath didn't seem to even falter for a second.

She stared at him, but his eyes were glued firmly to the screen. He was doing this on purpose. She tried to set the pace and he wasn't letting her have it.

"Billy."

That got his attention, her voice slightly raspier than normal as she tangled one of her hands into her hair.

"I'm tired."

"Go to bed, I'll follow when I've finished this."

Now she couldn't help the pout from starting but his attention switched back to the television. Sitting up from her position, she grabbed the remote switched off the whole system he had set up. She was surprised she actually had the correct remote and hadn't turned on the radio instead.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm fucking horny Will!"

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I just sit around in a basque and suspenders because they're comfortable."

She had now tipped her head to the side and was looking at him as if he had suddenly grown an extra ear.

"I was wondering why you had that on."

He was smirking at her now; suddenly interested now she had brought her original plan to the forefront of the conversation he was interested. She watched as his finger moved to the suspender and his hands circled the gap of flesh there.

"I was also curious over how long it would take for you to mention something. If you would just sit there with your bottom lip stuck out or if you would say something to me. I will say that I was surprised you lasted so long."

He was now slowly taking away the suspender clips and Mackenzie used the opportunity to lie back against the couch again. Letting her eyes close, she focused on the little touches she got as Will as more interested in slowly undressing her than touching her body, at least for the time being.

Sucking in her breath when he pulled apart the robe, his hands moving down her sides before settling at her waist.

"But you should wear this more often…" One of his hands was moving to the cups, his thumb rubbing over the skin of her breasts that settled just above the material. "… the contrast between your skin and the material."

He pulled down the cup as much as was possible in the restraining material that wanted to be moulded to her body. A gasp left her lips when his mouth took her nipple in his mouth and he sucked on it. She wasn't sure when he had moved so he was hovering over her but she wasn't complaining, not when his other hand had moved down to pull her panties down off her legs and she used her hands to help him.

"Billy."

"You have no idea how much I want to bend you over the desk when you call me that."

It had typically been saved for moments or crisis, hurts or sex. But she had taken to calling him it randomly at work, for a while it raised a few eyebrows but after a few days the curious looks deceased and no one questioned why the practice was more common.

His hand that had been used to pull down her underwear, was now drawing circles against her inner thighs, close enough that it was setting her skin on fire but she was still aching for more. Taking his head in his hands, she pulled him up to her level so she could kiss him.

Mackenzie quickly started to make work of getting rid of his clothes while Will's hands explored her body, not moving to take off the suspenders or work on the hooks. He just touched every piece of skin he could and every so often pulled at the cups to gain access to her breasts.

She had stripped him in close to record time for being on the couch, though his trousers nearly caught on a wine glass and she wasn't sure he would want red wine all over the floor. But then she had a feeling he was concentrating on other things. Like how he was alternating between pinching her left nipple and then soothing the pain with his mouth.

"Now."

She locked her legs around his waist and pressed her hips up against his, but Will had other ideas. Running his thumb around her clit, he slowly pumped his fingers in her, picking a slow pace. Her fingers tangled into the hair on the back of Will's neck, her hips moving in time with his hands, finding a counter action.

"I was meant to be in control tonight." She whispered as her breath started to catch, it had been her plan; she had let him get away with control the last few nights and she wanted to turn the tables on him.

"You're not as crafty as you think you are Mac."

She couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words, but the reaction was cut off when his fingers curled at just the right point to touch her g-spot. A noise came from the back of her throat she had never heard before, somewhere between a whimper and a groan.

"Now. Will, now."

He seemed to get the message quickly because she barely registered his fingers missing when she felt him inside of her. She attempted to get a gripe on his back, like she was climbing up a wall but her hands just slid across his skin. There was going to be marks in the morning but she was going to be the only one to see them.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to fuck you on that dinner table when I walked in this evening." His breath was right on his ear, as if he was whispering her a secret but his voice was lower than normal and she could hear the strain in his breathing. "You've been wearing those student trousers all day and sometimes I forget just how long your legs are. So I come home and there you are, just enough leg to tease me, and the smallest peak of what you were wearing under the robe. I couldn't have cared less about dinner, I just wanted to eat you."

Now the basque was getting restricting, every breath was a struggle and her lungs were burning from feeling like she couldn't get enough air. Mackenzie was trying to listen to every word Will said, take it on but her senses were becoming over stimulated. She was desperately trying to move her hips to the right position, she was so close but the current grip he had on her hips meant he was stopping her from being at just the correct angle.

"I can't get enough of you."

She was at the point of tears, desperate for her release when he loosened her grip so she could move and he himself changed the angle and picked up the pace. Her world shattered around her, she wasn't a screamer normally but this was the loudest she had been. At some point, she registered Will's groan of her name but it could have been in the next galaxy for all she knew.

Mackenzie looked at Will with a grin on his face, he had half collapsed on her but he attempted to keep most of his weight off her.

"I _should_ wear this more often. But we're not waiting an hour for sex next time."

"Deal."


	3. Hands up, hands tied

_Get back, get down_  
_Pull me closer if you think you can hang_  
_hands up, hands tied_  
_Don't go screaming if I blow you with a bang_

Her forehead was pressed into the pillow, her hands tied to the bars within the headboard. Mackenzie was attempting to keep her weight on her elbows so her body didn't collapse to the pillow but it was becoming harder. She had no idea where Will was; he had placed the scarf she had worn around her eyes so she couldn't see. Her ears were straining to hear where he was, her body desperate for contact. He told her to keep still what seemed like an hour ago although she wouldn't question if it had only been 5 minutes.

"Will!"

She was sure that he was close by, she was sure she could feel him staring at her but then she was positive she had heard him leave the bedroom and not come back. She liked the loss of control, it was why they tried to mix this into their sex life at least once a week but this was the first time she had let him put a blindfold on. She wasn't sure how much she enjoyed it this second, she was disordered and lost.

"What?"

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, her arms instinctively pulling at the restraints. Mackenzie's head spun around to try and work out where the voice had come from, the mental imagine of his bedroom trying to work out where he could have been for the last few minutes.

"Are you just going to get me to stay on all four for the rest of the night?"

"I'm enjoying the view I have to admit. It's nice having your ass on show without it being covered in one of those skirts you own."

She couldn't help the moan that left the back of her throat and she rubbed her thighs together, her hips arching. He couldn't be able to reduce her to this with just a few words.

"I'm going to get a drink. Stay still."

Mackenzie didn't reply, just slowly nodded her head as she tried to think about anything but Will fucking her from behind. Meeting her parents again, that was planned for next week but then that led to thoughts about what happened last time. He spent the cab ride home with his his hands up her skirt and telling her to be quiet otherwise the cab driver would know what they were up to. No, that wasn't the best thought.

She could hear the ice dispenser on the fridge and the sound of glass. She really could do with a drink right now, her mouth had gone dry while she was waiting and she felt like her skin was on fire. She wasn't sure why there was no air con on, it wasn't as hot as it could be earlier in the summer but it was still at the level where it was sticky at night. Or it was that he had upped her temperature before tying her to the bed.

Listening to his footsteps and the sound of ice hitting the crystal glass, she followed him to the side of the bed. The ultimate shock came when she felt a piece of ice getting dropped on the small of her back, right on her spine.

"Holy fuck!" her voice was close to screaming, her legs giving way under her as she pressed her lower stomach into the bed, desperate to get away from the water that was melting against her skin. "Get it off."

But Will done the opposite, he used his finger to trail the piece of ice up her spine, letting it slowly melt on her skin. She was squirming into the bed to get away from the extreme temperature difference. Her breathing grew heavier now, trying to ignore how much this was turning her on.

"Back up on your knees." Without really being able to use her hands, she struggled putting her weight back on her elbows to lift herself up. Hearing the ice against the glass again, her body tensed up with expectation and excitement as she waited for the onslaught of pleasure yet an edge of pain. She tried to pull back when he held one of the cubes to her nipples; her wrists being tied gave her little to no movement. It was more an automatic reaction than her really wanting to get away from it.

Will started tp press kisses across her shoulder blades, his teeth scratching against her skin with every other touch. But most of her focus was the assault on the front of her body, she could feel the cube getting smaller but it didn't heat up the temperature in anyway.

When Will took his hands away, she took a few seconds to try and catch her breath, not noticing until that moment that she had only been taking shallow breathes. The relief of being able to breathe didn't last very long, his hand that was ice cold was slipping between her legs, running circles around her entrance and over her clit.

"Fucking hell Will!" She couldn't help herself however, her hips were pressing back onto his hand, her shoulders falling forward as she rocked herself against him. She could feel his smirk; she didn't even need to see to know that he was getting too much pleasure out of this. He always enjoyed having her at his mercy and the bedroom was no exception.

"I can stop."

"Don't you dare William McAvoy."

God, she was so close, she could feel her hair sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck, her thighs started to tremble as she attempted to stand up. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her but she was quickly silenced when she felt him slip inside of her.

"That's better." She couldn't even think of a reply, his body was draped over hers, and his movements were quick but powerful. Mackenzie could feel him breathing against her ear, her hips moving back to meet his every thrust. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't touch or feel him but it meant that her touch was hyper aware, she could hear every breathe and the smallest of noises that he made.

It didn't take long for her orgasm to hit her, Will keeping her in the state for a while longer as he speed up even more. They collapsed in a heap, she didn't even notice that most of his weight was on top of her.

"Can I have my arms back now?"

She laughed when she heard the mumble come from Will; he carefully untied her scarf first before he started on the tie. As soon as she felt the material loosen, Mackenzie pulled her arms away.

"Sleep."

"Mac, it's only nine and we don't have work tomorrow."

"Anything could happen tomorrow and we might get called in."

Will didn't seem to argue and laid down on what had become his side of the bed. Mackenzie got herself comfortable against him. In truth, Will was the first one to fall asleep, she spent most of the evening staring out at the New York skyline and questioning why she had willingly gave all this up years ago.


	4. Halfway Home

Cab

After they had left her parents, Will had suggested trying out this cocktail bar that one of the reporters at work had mentioned. Although she made a joke about how girly it was, she was in the mood for a Long Island Iced Tea so didn't bat an eyelid. It maybe wasn't the best idea considering they had shared two bottles of red wine with her parents over a meal.

But she also had a feeling that Will was trying to get her drunk, he didn't even ask her if she wanted her second drink before he ordered it for her while he wasn't even half way through his first whisky. She didn't even finish her drink before she started to giggle, she wasn't even sure what she was laughing at but she could remember starting her conversation off talking about this guy in her class in college and ended up talking about her craving for a donut.

Will paid for the drinks, his arms tight around Mackenzie's waist, although she was capable of walking, she didn't turn down the offer to be this close to him. As they walked onto the side walk, he pressed his lips against hers, his hands tangled up in her hair and it didn't even take a heart beat for her to respond.

"Whose place are we going to?" she asked as they parted, she knew it was always Will's, he had the bigger pay check so in turn had the best apartment. He didn't even need to answer, just gave her this look and stood at the edge of the sidewalk to get a taxi. Mackenzie took a moment to drink him all in, and questioned what she had done to find someone who seemed to understand her, accept her flaws yet challenge her at the same time.

"Or do you want to fall asleep on the floor right there?" She shook herself out of her trance, Will had the door open for her and was waiting for her to climb in.

She let Will give his address as she took his hand in her own and placed it on her lap. Things had gotten serious a lot quicker than she anticipated when they had originally been introduced, when Will had been called into Charlie's office and told that she was going to be his new EP. He had invited her for a drink as a 'get to know' which turned into his list of rules which then lead to her getting asked out for dinner after their first broadcast when she didn't follow any of his rules.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How many of your rules I broke during your first broadcast and your face when I came storming into the studio during an advertisement break."

Instead of a reply, he kissed her again but with much more passion than the one they had only shared a few moments ago. Luckily they could get away with this, Will was still only well known in journalism circles but he was starting to gain a steady supply of viewers.

"You better abuse being able to make out in the back of a cab without it being plastered all over gossip sites and magazines."

She whispered against his lips, she didn't even care about the guy driving the cab right now, her head was spinning slightly and she wanted to get home.

"Do you think I pleased your parents?"

"Like you care. And now is not the time to be talking about them."

It really wasn't, his hand had untangled from hers and was slipping under the hem of her skirt.

"When I said the comment about the cab I didn't mean this far."

"Just shut up for once Mac."

For the first time in their relationship, she willingly complied. His hands moved over her skin, taking their time but putting more pressure against her inner thighs than he normally would. She felt him pause when his hands got to her underwear and he pulled away from the kiss to look at her.

"You went shopping with your mother and dinner with your parents wearing those?"

"Well, it's not like they were going to see them."

She was aware of what she was wearing, they were pure lace and see through netting, she wanted to question the price tag when she bought it but it was worth the look alone on Will's face when he first say them.

But now Will had that primal look in his eyes, she couldn't look away from him, there was something attractive about it. The power he had was what originally attracted her to him, the want to break it down and the desire for him to hold it over her.

His thumb pressed down against the material, right over her clit, rubbing in circles and the added friction from her panties made it hard for her to not make a noise. Her eyes flicked to the mirror and she could see the drivers eyes were focused on the road, or at least they were for that second.

"Mac, you have to stay quiet." His breath against her ear brought her attention back to him, she simply nodded because she didn't trust herself to open her mouth. She knew that this was going to go one of two ways, one she would just be able to reach her orgasm and they would pull up to his place or she would end up a shaking mess in the back of the cab.

She wasn't sure how he was managing to work with such little room, she had a tight pencil skirt on and even with the slit up the back, and it didn't offer much in the way of movement. She pressed her head against Will's neck so her lips were pressed against his shoulder, as if was the way to muffle any noise and something to bit onto if needs be.

Mackenzie's hips slowly started to rock against his head, Will's lips pressing kisses to the top of her head and any sign of a noise, he would tell her to be quiet because he didn't want them getting arrested, Charlie would kill them.

Just as she was sure the knot that was growing in her stomach was about to release, the cab came to a stop. Both of them stilled and Mackenzie's eyes grew wide. Luckily the driver seemed oblivious but she was sure that he had dealt with his fair share of passengers who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

She didn't miss the tip that Will gave the driver the fare twice over. Carefully getting out of the cab, she just hoped that her cheeks would cool down otherwise it really would be obvious to Will's doorman what they had been up to. Okay, who was she kidding, he had seen them press each other up against the elevator wall before the doors had even closed before.

"I hate you." She whispered to Will as he pulled her close to her while they walked into his apartment block.

"Don't lie, you adore me."


	5. The Trill of the Rush

'This tantric stuff is all very well, but sometimes I just like to be thrown up against a wall.'

It was the first thing Mackenzie said when she woke up one Saturday morning to Will's lips pressed against her collarbone. Her legs were aching from last night when he had them wrapped around his shoulders. She really needed to find time to start doing yoga again because she wasn't as flexible as she was five years ago.

She wasn't sure he had actually listened to her before he mentioned something about breakfast and stalked his way off into the kitchen. Mackenzie in turn rolled over onto his side of the bed, taking in his scent and telling herself she would shut her eyes for a few seconds.

Mackenzie kicked off her heels as soon as she walked into Will's apartment as he closed the door behind her. She knew that he would be giving the black shoes a glare, he had always been the tidy on in the relationship, and picking up the mess she left in her wake.

"There was a reason I gave you wardrobe space."

"Yes, but I'm just going to put them back on first thing in the morning so what's the point in putting them away just to get them back out in less then twelve hours?"

She laughed at the glare that he sent in her direction, she had some logic behind her reasoning but she was waiting for him to throw it back in her face. She had said the same thing last night and ended up leaving this morning in a different pair of shoes.

"Come here."

"I'm not picking them up." she warned him as she tentatively walked towards him, a part of her could not see this ending well.

She was proven wrong when she was within arms length and he pushed her against the wall near the entrance. The breath was taken out of her and she looked at him slightly stunned and confused. It didn't take a second before he was kissing her and his fingers were tugging at the pearl buttons of her blouse trying to get them undone.

Rather than questioning his motives, she started tugging at those infuriating sweaters he wore over his shirts. Yes they had air conditioning at work but it wasn't cold enough to warrant them. Pulling their lips away so she could get rid of it, she started on his shirt but pulled her lips away from him even more when he went to kiss her again.

"Don't you think the bed would be more comfortable?"

"What did you say the other morning?"

It took her a second to think of what he was on about but as the memory clicked itself into the forefront of her mind, she got a twinkle in her eye and her hands sped up. Mackenzie shrugged off her blouse when she was finished and then set about taking off her own skirt and underwear, as Will done the same but he was also focused on pressing his lips against every inch of skin.

Ridding each other of their clothes, Mackenzie tried to tug Will away from her neck and towards her lips but his focus slowly started to dip lower. His mouth started to pay attention to her breasts, spending equal time on both; sucking, running his tongue over her nipples and the odd bite. One of his hands was holding onto her hips with the other pressed between her legs, pressing down onto him as Mackenzie's head tipped back against the wall.

"If I had known you just wanted to get fucked against a wall I would have done it earlier."

"Shut up, and we've done it before." She didn't want to point out that before was now 5 years ago and she didn't expect him to remember every sexual experience they had together.

A soft moan left her lips as he slipped a finger inside of her, slowly moving it inside of her while having it curled at just the right angle. She started to get impatient quickly and tugged at his hair a bit stronger than what was actually necessary.

"You."

When given the opportunity, she wrapped her legs around his waist, thankful for him pressing her into the wall. She trusted him to hold her up for the moment, but the more she pressed her lower back into the wall the safer she felt. She wanted to tell him how lucky he made her feel, that sometimes she questioned why he gave her a second chance. Except it could do the wrong thing, even months down the road she felt like she was walking on egg shells when it came to talking about who they were before she escaped to the middle east and how at times that didn't feel far enough away.

Mackenzie pressed her forehead against Will's as he slipped inside of her, her hands had hold of his shoulders and they quickly found a rhythm that suited them. They kept their foreheads together eyes locked on each other and their lips parted. Every so often she felt like she was losing her grip and then his hands that held onto her thighs pushed her back up a few inches and she felt secure.

He was never going to drop her. He never hurt her unless she hurt him first.

No, now was not the time to get sentimental. Her eyes slowly started to flutter closed and every time she tried to force them back open it only lasted a few seconds. Her muscles had started to tighten up and she could feel the pressure her thighs were putting on Will's waist. Her orgasm slowly washed over her, not some earth shattered deal but she struggled to breathe and her nails dug into his skin enough to break it. His name left her lips in soft whimpers and she was aware of his climax as her body got pressed harder into the wall.

Mackenzie started to laugh as they sunk to the floor in a mess of limbs, she wasn't sure where she ended and he began.

"You're paying for the take away tonight." Her laugh grew stronger as she turned her head to face him, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"Fine, but I'm picking."


	6. Skipping Heartbeats

_For the prompt: Will enjoys fighting with Mac and making her lose it, because it's just like how vocal she is in bed_

"Why the fuck is no one pulling him up on this?"

The control room went silent at this moment; the whole of the floor seemed to be in a state of shock. Although Will's anger was well known with the staff, he rarely raised his voice on air unless it was needed. But the sure nomination of Mitt Romney had riled Will up the wrong way; it had riled most of the staff up. No network or news, minus Comedy Central's satire, was pointing out the holes in Romney's stance on policies.

"Go to advertisement right now Will!"

She wasn't even sure he knew what he had done; he was carrying as if nothing had happened, and much like she had a feeling he wasn't listening to her.

"Go to fucking commercial!"

As soon as he went to a break, Mackenzie pulled off her headset and stormed out of the control room. Instead of heading towards the studio, she turned towards the direction of her office, making it perfectly clear from her demeanour that she didn't want anyone to follow her.

She went back to cover the c block and most of the d block, however she had left the building before Will came out of the studio.

Mackenzie spent most of the night staring at her phone, waiting for the phone call from Charlie. She should have calmed Will down sooner, the more right wing the Republican became, the more frustrated her got, she could see the loss of hope he had in the party he had supported the whole of his life. The loss of its values and beliefs.

Eleven came and went, she hadn't eaten and spent the night drinking a bottle of wine and reading a book. Except she hadn't turned a page in thirty minutes but the liquid went down at an alarming rate.

Her eyes shot up to the intercom when she heard the buzz fill the room. It was rare that someone actually called around, she liked to keep her apartment her own place and apart from boyfriends and takeout's it was empty. And she really wasn't expecting Will now, she had straight after the broadcast, or when Charlie was done ripping him a new one but it was getting too late for that.

She didn't answer, maybe it was childish but she had drunk enough for her mind to be fuzzy. She wasn't used to drinking wine, favouring cocktails with Sloan rather than a bottle that was drunk easily when it was sat on her coffee table. Her attention went back on her book but it mustn't have been more than 3 minutes before knocking started at her front door. Either her doorman was too nice or Will had managed to pull the charm by claiming she wasn't picking up her calls and he was worried.

"I know you're in there, I can see the light is on under the door."

She contemplated not letting him in, he had a key, not a gesture of asking him to move him, and she claimed it was 'in case of emergencies'. And as much as he was respecting her for a few moments by not letting himself in, she didn't know how long that would last.

Mackenzie let Will in, not saying a word to him as she turned her back on him and sat back down on the couch.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

"What the fuck were you thinking? Lose your temper all you want at me, I don't like it when you do it to the staff but it's better than losing it on air to another member of your party. A part of me couldn't care less but at the same time, it's becoming harder to book Republicans. And then not only do you lose it with him on air, you say fuck in front of a public audience. I don't even want to think about the amount of complaints we're going to receive because of your stupidity and then Charlie…"

"I spoke to Charlie."

"Please say he suspended you, I would rather work with Sloan for a week "

Will simply shook his head and took a seat on the couch next to her so that their knees and shoulders were touching. She could feel her cheeks burning from yelling at him, she still hadn't calmed down and breathing slightly faster than normal.

"I hate to say this but we might have to pull back on the Tea party, at least for the next few weeks. We need to be able to book them."

"What happened to Newsnight 260?"

"This isn't a fucking joke Will, this is serious. We can't call them out on their bullshit if we don't have them on the show. Yes we can show clips and sound bites and point out the lies but we get their reaction, replies and we can point out to them when they're backtracking. It's the easiest way of getting the debate that we wanted but they're running for the hills and going to Fox where they know it's a walk in the park."

She had hardly finished the last word when his hand tangled in his hair and pulled her towards him, lips crashing together. It didn't take long until she was straddling him while his fingers pushed her tank top over her stomach.

"I love it when you get all riled up."

"Shut up." Although she couldn't help but smile against his lips as she ground her hips down into his and eliciting a groan. His hands slowly moved across the skin of her back, taking their time to touch each other and remove clothes.

"The way your cheeks go red and sometimes you start shaking when you're really frustrated about something. And then you start yelling, and you're voice goes all high pitched, and sometimes I question how it can get any higher. But then all I can think about is you with your legs around me, and how your pitch is the same as the moans you make and the scream that leaves you when you have an earth shattering orgasm. It's all I can think about and it's so fucking hard to concentrate when you're aiming it at me while we're at work because I just want to fuck you on the closest solid object until you can't breathe."

It wasn't even that romantic but the way his voice dropped lower, she couldn't get his clothes off him fast enough and the temptation to rip her yoga pants off became unbearable. Somehow, they managed to get everything off without her falling off him, she didn't want to think how they would explain her bashing her head off a coffee table with her clothes half off. Actually, they more than likely dealt with worse.

"You done that on purpose today didn't you?"

She questioned as she guided him inside of her, pressing her hips down onto him, taking a few seconds to catch her breath.

"I didn't hold back."

"I should have known." She slowly started up move her hips against him, his hands resting on her waist to slowly guide her. "You don't lose it like that on television."

He didn't say anything in reply and just captured her lips in return, trying to speed Mackenzie up but she wasn't having any of it. She was setting the pace and every time he attempted to change the course, she tightened her inner muscles around him.

"I like having you at my mercy, it doesn't happen enough." Their lips were now millimetres away, close enough that every time she moved their lips would brush but not close enough that it could be classed as kissing.

Mackenzie wanted to chastise him when his hand slipped between them and started rubbing her clit, pressing down hard enough to cause her hips to move quicker naturally. But within second the idea left her mind, the muscles in her legs started to tense and the moans Will had previously mentioned started to fill the air between them.

"I'm never at your mercy." She was past the point of caring right now, she knew that they could get each other in certain ways; they knew each others weaknesses and each others pleasure points.

The scream came as a bit of a surprise, but Will bucked his hips up against her at the exact moment that he decided to pinch her clit. Her hips became stationary for a few seconds but Will kept up his own pace, she could feel the pride coming off him. Fuck, he had played her good.

Will followed her a minute or so later, his lips pressing against her neck, teeth slightly scraping her skin, enough for her to think she was going to need extra make-up in the morning.

"Just don't swear at a guest again Will." He remained silent as she let her body fall against his, he simply wrapped his arms around her back, and pressing feather kisses to the crown of her head.


	7. Take it all

Will has some kind of fetish, and Mac is the only one who has ever understood him. Bonus points if it involves her legs.

Mackenzie giggle's as Will's lips trail over the section of skin where her thigh meets the curve of her ass. She was laid on her stomach, wearing only her underwear, an old-fashioned garter belt and suspenders. She picked up quickly on Will's love of suspenders and even more when she wore this certain piece.

"I like these." His finger flicks the strip that holds her suspenders in place, and she jumps slightly when it hits her skin again.

"You just like my legs."

"I like both." His lips went back to kissing her skin, touching certain places that he knew would make her squirm.

Mackenzie understood his fascination with this set; it had originally been a treat. She had had a terrible week at work and was walking around New York on the Saturday and came across a lingerie boutique. She spent an hour browsing the stock before she set her eyes on the piece that she was wearing now. Something about the vintage style and how the material made her skin seem paler than it was. And then on their fifth date, Will discovered the piece under her pencil skirt and he hasn't had enough of it since.

She moved her hips and her legs when his fingers hooked into her panties, her head turned to the side so she could watch as much of him as possible.

"I'm sure these are worth however much you paid for them."

"Which is a lot." She whispered as his fingers ran over the material at the top of her stockings. She was curious if his interest in her vintage style underwear had to do with the age that he grew up in. Not that he was that much older than her but the underwear still had some class in those days.

"Then I'll buy you some more."

"I don't think you realise how uncomfortable they can be." The idea of wearing them to work one day wasn't her best idea but it did end up with her lunch break being spread on Will's desk.

As his hands ran up her thighs, she instinctually moved her thighs apart and let out a soft thigh as he slips his fingers into her. Her hips started to rock to the pace he set, soft moans catching the back of her throat. She became away of his lips trailing up her back, and his other hand focusing on undoing her bra strap which he didn't struggle with.

"You've had too much practice with bras."

She gasped when in reply to his statement his fingers pushed into her a little bit harder than previous and they touched just the right spot.

"What was that Mac?"

"Nothing."

Mackenzie lifted her hips up and tried to push back more in him, but before she had a chance to get herself into a comfortable position, Will had pulled his fingers out of her, had her by the waist and then flipped her over onto her back.

She couldn't help the laugh that rose from her chest, her eyes slowly closing as Will kissed her as she dealt with undoing his trousers and pushing off his boxers. The pair of them managed the task in less than a minute.

Mackenzie wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels settling in the small of his back, pushing him towards her.

"Some one's eager."

"Either shut up and fuck me or get out."

"We're in my apartment."

She was about to say it didn't matter but he finished his sentence by pushing into her and her train of thought left her. They found their rhythm together quickly, his lips moving across her neck while her nails dug into his back.

They never lost the spark they had, she was apprehensive when they got back together that the chemistry and spark that made them so good for each other wouldn't be there anymore. But it seemed stronger than before, everything they had been through brought them to a place where she felt safer and she knew this time she wasn't going to fuck it up.

She was pulled back to reality when his hand moved between them and found her clit. It felt like all her breath had left her and she started to feel like she was floating.

"Fuck." She could feel him smirking against her skin at her exclamation, but right now, any come back that she could come up with was the last thing on her mind, She was biting down on her lip, attempting to keep quiet but it led to her gasping for breath every few seconds.

"You can make a noise you know, I like it when you're vocal." And with a flick of his hips he had her screaming and shaking around him, her nails scratching at his back as the sensation of falling came over her. She was just aware of his release and her awareness was mostly due to his weight starting to rest on her.

"I really do need to buy you another pair of these."

She let out a breathless laugh as she tipped her head to look at him, his hands running up her sides.

"I love you Will."


	8. Post break-up sex

will/mac  
_what did you expect from post break-up sex?_

She could feel herself crying into Will's neck, whispering words of apology but she was sure he wasn't listening. None of the focus had been on her, she felt like a sex object, a toy but she shouldn't expect anymore.

They had worked together for two weeks, not saying anything but what was needed and they had another two weeks until her resignation was completed. They could last another ten days of broadcast but a part of her wasn't sure if she could look him in the eye for the next few broadcast.

Mackenzie wasn't even sure why he was here, it had been just over two weeks since she told him about Brian, when she sat on the edge of her coffee table and spilled it all to him. She'd been stupid enough to leave her phone on the side and when a message from Brian came through asking to meet her, she had asked Will to read the message out to her while she was getting ready for bed. 'I have champagne, wear the red underwear and I'll see you in an hour' wasn't a text message she could squirm her way out of. She hadn't seen Brian since that night, ignoring his texts and calls while telling her doorman not to let him up.

But Will had knocked on her door at one in the morning and said nothing as his lips pressed against hers and he started to rip her pyjamas. She ended up pushed against the nearest wall, her brain taking a while to catch up to the events.

"What are you…" She stopped talking when he bit down on her collarbone with some force, knowing she was going to end up with a mark but she told herself she deserved it. She deserved everything he had thrown in her face, refusing to tell stories the way she wanted him to, not listening to anything she told him through the earpiece unless it was deathly important.

She had wrapped her legs around his waist once they had gotten rid of their clothes and there were no words passed as he slipped into her. But it was the same moment that she felt the tears spring to her eyes. This was goodbye, or as much or it as she was going to get from him. After she told him about Brian, he just stared at her for five minutes, yelled and then walked out of the door.

She buried her head into his neck, her hands wrapped around his arms as he pounded her into the wall. There was nothing gentle about this, it was just fucking against the wall and no emotions except hate.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, I'm sorry." She wasn't a big fan of apologizes; she used to believe that if you were truly sorry about something you wouldn't have done it in the first place. She kept whispering the phase over and over again, but Will seemed to be in this own world and any reaction was just to push her into the wall harder. She couldn't concentrate on getting any release out of this, she was too focused on him and hoping that he would forgive her.

Mackenzie was aware of his orgasm when his hips jerked against her body, but he was a lot quieter than he had been before. He kept her pressed into the wall for a few seconds and when he took a step away from her, she put her legs down to the group and looked up at him. She felt like she had been punished but not in a good way, she wanted to indulge in some chocolate or ice cream.

He looked like he was about to say something until her cell vibrated across the table next to them. She didn't take a move towards it but Will did and knowing her luck she knew who it was going to be.

"Why is he still calling you?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him or replied to any of his messages. He's… persistent." She looked down at her feet, her brightly coloured nails suddenly seemed interesting.

"I've requested two weeks personal leave starting Monday."

"Will…"

"Don't, do not say anything to me."

"I know I deserve it, I don't deserve to be in the same room as you but I don't think you understand how sorry I am."

The fact that she was stood naked made her feel more vulnerable, she had never had an issue with nudity but right now it made her feel stripped back.

"I love you Will, and I know it's too late to say that, it shouldn't have taken Brian…"

"Don't even say his name." Mackenzie slowly nodded her head, picking a spot on the wall past him to look at because she was going to start crying if she looked at him. "Goodbye."

She stayed where she was as he walked to the door; she heard a soft clunk followed by the door opening. When he left, she looked over in the direction and she noticed the picture of them that was by the front door had been pushed down. She remembers the day it was taken, Christmas in New York and he had promised to take her ice-skating and teach her how to skate. She had fallen over several times and then asked a stranger to take a picture of them. They were both covered in snowflakes, laughing and looking like a couple desperately in love. The thing was, she had started sleeping with Brian two weeks before the picture was taken, her guilt was there but she had been so good at covering it up.

"Goodbye Will." She whispered to the picture as she picked it up and threw the frame to the floor, watching the glass shatter to the floor. She could clean it up in the morning.


	9. Post break-up sex part 2

I wrote this because I've had requests to write something from Will's POV and someone asked for the last chapter from Will's thoughts. I will say that I identify with Mackenzie a lot so she's easier for me to write and Will is a very complex character. So hopefully I've done him justice!

Will wasn't sure why he ended up stood in front of her apartment door. He told herself he was saying goodbye, he was leaving tomorrow to go to the Caribbean so he didn't have to see Mackenzie for the next fourteen days. But now he was stood here, he told himself to turn around, she didn't deserve to know, she didn't deserve the good bye this would give her.

But instead he found himself knocking on her door and he was wishing she were by herself. He was having visions of Brian being there, he didn't enquire at to what had happened between them now, if they were together or if things had ended. In truth he didn't want to know.

When Mackenzie opened the door he felt his heart pulling, although she had on no makeup and she had obviously either just woken up or had been in bed so her hair was a mess, she still looked beautiful. His Mackenzie, or at least that was what he thought. Her pyjamas' weren't anything special; one of the shoulder straps was half hanging off and it didn't scream sexy. But there was just something about her in that moment, the slight look of confusion and shock on her face while looking a lot younger than her years.

Before he knew what he was doing his lips were on hers and he was forcing her back against the nearest wall. She put up no protest but she seemed slow to react since she only started kissing back once her top was half way up her ribs and her shorts were slipping down her legs. He pulled their lips apart so he could pull the top over her head and he let her take his clothes off.

Will started to kiss across her neck, her lips suddenly feeling too intimate for the fact they weren't together and he still felt like she had ripped out his heart and she had hold of it.

"What are you…" The only way he could think of getting her to be quiet was to bite on her collarbone, he put more pressure on the bone than originally planned but he kept her quiet. He focused on pushing her trousers the rest of the way down and once both of them were naked his hands spilled under her thighs and pulled her legs away from the ground.

The feeling of her body wrapped around his was welcoming yet one of the most painful sensations. He wanted her, he wanted all of her but at the same time, he knew what she had done. She had snuck of to Brian's on the nights they weren't together and found comfort in her ex's arms. One of the main issues was Will and Brian's dislike of each other was well known and Brian had written several articles on Will and not one of them had been complimentary.

His hands kept hold of her thighs, holding on tighter than necessary but any of his thoughts about caring for her couldn't come to the forefront. He wasn't going to break down now, without much focus he pushed into her. Will couldn't let himself about how she still felt tight around him after all these years, how she seemed to fit perfectly around him. He had to focus on him, his pleasure and nothing else.

He wasn't oblivious to her words, the apology that she kept repeating and the damp tears that ended up on his neck. He just gritted his teeth and tried to push everything that wasn't him to the back. He knew how selfish this was and he was going to feel guilty once it was over. What the fuck was he doing and why was he here? He couldn't even answer those questions.

He could feel the familiar pull of his release and he pushed her harder into the wall, his grip on her thighs increasing. He was normally focused on her orgasm, making sure that she got some pleasure out of this but a part of him was saying that she didn't deserve it, whatever pleasure he gave her obviously wasn't enough. He wrapped himself up in his own release and focused on it until it washed over him.

It took Will a few seconds for his mind to refocus and when he pulled away from the wall, Mackenzie automatically put her legs to the floor. But she started to give him that look, the one he used to love and have him melt to the floor. He could rarely say no to the face, it was the one that ended up with him sitting in operas and Broadway shows he didn't really want to see.

Oh god, he loved here. He wanted to tell her to stay, he would get over it eventually and they could at least work together find some steady ground. He wanted to forgive her, but he had been through so much and she was the first person apart from his shrink that knew everything that had gone on in his life. But she still betrayed him; she still ripped out his heart and found gratification from a guy Will actively detested.

He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Mackenzie's phone vibrating across the table it had been on. He took a few steps towards it and the name 'Brian Brenner' flashed up towards him. All Will could do was shake his head.

"Why is he still calling you?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him or replied to any of his messages. He's… persistent."

As she looked down at her toes, Will took the time to put his clothes on. He wanted to believe that she hadn't spoken to him but he would have though Brian would have gotten the hint after two weeks. He wasn't going to hang around if it was 'just sex' as she claimed to him. No, he wasn't going to tell her to stay, the thought was always going to be there, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to fully trust her.

"I've requested two weeks personal leave starting Monday."

"Will…"

"Don't, do not say anything to me."

"I know I deserve it, I don't deserve to be in the same room as you but I don't think you understand how sorry I am."

It was going to take more than sorry, he wasn't sure what it was going to take for him to forgive her but he needed space, he needed to breathe. He had to deal with her every day at work, deal with that accent in his ear during every broadcast. He hadn't made it easy for her, she didn't deserve to have it easy at work and the rumours had already started at work. Will tried not to listen to them but not one seemed to have the truth and he didn't want to correct them.

"I love you Will, and I know it's too late to say that, it shouldn't have taken Brian…"

"Don't even say his name." Will had heard the speech already and didn't want to listen to it all over again. The memory of her sobbing in front of him, begging him to stay and for them to work something out, her promises that they would work it out and she wouldn't have anything to do with Brian. She was sorry and she loved him but if that were the truth, why would it carry on for four months? All he got was silence, she couldn't answer the question and her mouth had opened and closed several times.

"Goodbye." He couldn't even look at her as he headed towards the door and his eyes caught sight of the picture stood by the front door. It had been his favourite picture and his favourite memory but now it was tainted. They had gone their separate ways that night, he couldn't even remember who decided or if it was mutual but now all he could think was that she had gone to Brian's after. Running his finger over the top of the frame, telling himself that evening was a lie, he pushed down the frame before walking out the door.


End file.
